


T A P E S

by ThorNoFinn



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Senku is a know-it-all, funny ending??, modern age, reader wanted to make a sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorNoFinn/pseuds/ThorNoFinn
Summary: You just wanted to see his face whenever you brought him to cloud nine.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	T A P E S

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hello! This is just a short one shot I wanted to upload for @/otakucentral13
> 
> \- I really hope they like it! I would hate to disappoint.
> 
> \- Sorry in advance for any errors.

It was a silly idea, one you knew he would never comply to in a billion years, but damn it, something in you mind wouldn't let the thought leave. Like it was a prisoner being held hostage, chained against the walls of your concupiscent mind and held against its will without bail.

"Fuck!" You softly sighed.

You were thinking of risking it all, the images appearing in your head assisting in your descent to madness. On the off chance, the smallest of possibilities that Senku did actually agree to something so ridiculous, something so embarrassing that even asking was enough to make you feel warm inside, what would he do? You couldn't help but wonder how things would play out? Would it be like usual, or would the boy try to show out a bit for the camera?

"Sen-" you were going to call his name, but thought against it, swallowing the remaining syllable of his name with a harsh gulp. Your throat felt dry and your skin was oh so sticky. You hadn't even realized you were sweating so much. Did the idea of doing that with Senku really get you off that much?

Your thoughts ate at you as you began to second guess your actions. Even if he did possibly comply, how would you go about bringing it up? It wasn't just something you could blurt out into the open. What if you said the wrong thing and made it weird? What if he ended up thinking of you as some sort of pervert? God, you wished some plan would be kind enough to make itself known in your presence.

You shifted on the bed once again, legs crossed tightly and rubbing together as the images in your mind became more vivid. Thoughts of the boy slowly nipping at your neck as you tightly gripped his surprisingly soft locks filling your head. You sheepishly covered your burning face as the idea played itself out in your mind like some movie on it's premiere night. You couldn't let him see you like this. He would immediately know something was up.

"Stop moving around so much, I can't focus with all your shifting." He suddenly spoke up, distracted by the sounds the blanket made as it bunched up so nicely underneath your tightly crossed thighs.

He casually looked over his shoulder at your shaking figure and raised a questioning brow, a slight smirk tugging at his firmly pressed lips. He could see how sweaty you were and thought maybe he was too cruel for leaving you like that. With a reluctant sigh, he put down his pencil. You had distracted him too much to continue anyways.

Senku had been faithfully ignoring you for the past hour and a half. He ignored every sigh, every twist, and every soft pant that left your pretty little lips. Sometimes sadistically smiling when you let yourself slip up too much and let out an airy moan. He could tell that you had forgotten he was even in the room, though the thought was ridiculous seeing as you were at his house, in his bedroom, basically getting yourself off on his bedsheets and blankets.

"If you were so hot you should have just said something earlier, though I'm sure that old geezer put the AC on before he left." He nonchalantly stated, shrugging off his lab coat and placing it behind his chair. School had ended hours ago so it made no sense why he had kept it on for so long afterwards, but to each their own.

You let out a sharp squeak at his statement, all but shooting to sit up as you had (what he had assumed correctly) forgotten he was in the room. He had been working so quietly at his desk that his presence completely slipped your mind. But it all made sense now. No wonder his scent was stronger than usual, beyond overpowering as it drowned you out along with your senses. You wanted to blame that as the reason why your thoughts was filled to the brim with nothing but nude images of you and the leek haired scientist.

"Oh! S-senku! I'm not hot at you all! Just a l-little warm, but nothing I can't handle." You stuttered, attempting to adjust your crumpled skirt and top as you moved to sit on the edge of his bed, feeling somewhat embarrassed for disregarding your surroundings. You could only hope you hadn't done anything too out of pocket while your mind was in the gutter.

Senku watched as you looked away in shame, a smirk lighting up his features as he did a once over on your body now that he could finally see your face. He picked up on everything, not missing the way your forehead seemed to glisten from the sheen of sweat lightly coating it or how the first two buttons of your top came undone, teasing him with the idea of your breast.

"You're lying. I can see the sweat on your forehand, idiot," he moved to kneel in front of your, lifting your previously lowered head so he could gaze into your hazed eyes as he very subtly (more like obviously) licked his lips, "if you have a fever then you should have told me me sooner."

The action didn't escape your scrutinizing gaze, pupils diluting as you just barely dragged your sight from his lips to his eyes. The damn bastard was toying with you, he just had to be! There was no way in hell that he didn't just do that shit on purpose. You didn't even have time to acknowledge the position you were in or how you could easily slide you legs around his shoulder and let him do as he always did, back arching as he tongue danced around your—Damn it! You needed to think straight.

"Senku," you called out, voice rasped as it reached his ears. If there's was even one millimeter of a chance he realized what was happening to you then you needed to make your move now.

Your call was met with silence, he just continued to look at you for a bit. He decided not to answer because he wanted to tease you some more, to test just how far you would let him go before you became fed up and took matters into your own hands. You were always the shy type, so this would be interesting.

He directed the hand that was just holding your jaw to now rest against your forehead, the other previously unoccupied hand now caressing your cheek as he moved your hair out of the ways. He kept his hand still, mentally measuring your body temperature and sure as day, your skin was hot to the touch.

"Your skin is basically on fire at this point. Just how long have you been burning?" He playful scolded, though he kept his tone chiding so you wouldn't notice.

He pulled his hand away and stood up, stretching as he mumbled something about getting you an ice pack and some medicine though you didn't hear, you couldn't, not when your mind was focused on the sight in front of you.

While standing, his crotch leveled perfectly with your face and you couldn't help but swallow harshly as you refused to look away. You wouldn't deny yourself this moment, especially not with the thoughts and ideas that had been rolling around in your mind all day. It was like an open invitation, basically calling out to you and saying come and get it if you dared and dare you did. Damn it, you were far too horny to even deny yourself this time. You were just going to have to suck up your fears and ask him.

Okay, maybe you were going to ask him after giving him a kiss. His lips were to enthralling to ignore.

"Senku," you called again and he stopped his rambling, looking down at you from his towering position as he waited for you to continue. He was peering at you with those big, pretty red eyes and you couldn't help but to clench your thighs, though you were sure he most likely hadn't notice the position yet. He was probably genuinely curious to hear to you had to say.

"What? If you're going to say something then say it alr-" 

You cut him off with a harsh tug to his shirt, pulling him onto you as he yelped when his body landed on top of yours, chest pressed firmly together. You didn't hesitate to wrap your legs around his thin waist and dig your heel into his lower back so his hips could roll with yours for a moment.

"A-ah! Wait a minute! Your fever!" He moaned, trying to slow down the rapidly speeding pace of things, doing his best to ignore your lips that so eagerly latched unto his pale skin.

Though the boy couldn't help but smirk. Senku knew you didn't have a fever, it was just a bullshit act he had put up to feign ignorance to your desire. 

He groaned into your neck when you sent a harsh, but precise, jut of your hips into his. You were doing exactly what he expected you to do after being teased for so long, secretly wondering what was the last straw for you. Was it when he licked his lips or when he put his dick in your face? Surprising right? He knew exactly what he was doing when he stood to stand in front of you. It was all apart of the small experiment he was conducting with himself.

He had known you were horny ever since you entered his room. It explained your flushed skin, shaking thighs, and what you thought were silent, sighs of pleasure. Though this was exhilarating to him, you had never once taken charge so aggressively before and he found it thrilling.

"S-senku, please just shut the fuck up for a second." You said before kissing him, eyes screwed tight so you couldn't see the surprised look on his face. That was another thing you had never done before. You never told him to 'shut up', let alone to 'shut the fuck up'. He might have underestimated just how horny you were.

He pushed past his surprise and kissed back, relishing in the moan you released into his mouth. He couldn't remember why he had denied himself such a pleasure earlier. What the fuck was he thinking? Oh right! He did it in the name of science and experimentation. 

'Never again' he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to add some tongue action in to the kiss, you pulled away, giggling at the pout he had unknowingly adorned on his features.

"Wait, before we go...any further...," you shyly mumbled as if you weren't thinking about sucking his dick five minutes ago, "I wanna ask a-ask you something."

He chuckled, you were shy at the weirdest times. Weren't you just grinding against him like a bitch in heat not even seconds ago?

"What is it? Come out with it already."

You took a deep breath, there was no easy way around it. You just had to come out and say it, hopefully he wouldn't think of you as some perv or anything.

"Iwannamakeasextape." You hastily confessed, looking away in embarrassment as you waited for your words to sink in. You knew he heard you, no matter how fast you said it, you knew he would figure it out.

The room was silent for a moment, air stagnant as you awaited his response.

Senku slowly sat up, balancing himself on his forearms as he peered down at, analyzing your face for any sign that you were joking. He couldn't believe it, he did not just hear what he think he did. 

"What?" He cautiously asked, brow furrowed in confusion. He wanted to be make sure he was clear on things before he said anything else.

"Ahh! Please don't make me repeat it!" You whined out as you buried yourself in his chest, face flushed at the fact that you actually said such a thing out loud.

Oh? So he had heard correctly? You seriously, honest to God wanted to make a sex tape with him, Senku Ishigami, as the other participant. 

He smirked. Well this was something he hadn't expected.

"What brought on such an idea? You couldn't possibly have thought about it on your own." He teased, knowing you were more on the vanilla side of the spectrum.

Well, at least he thought you were. You never voiced any of your desires to him even if he hinted at certain things. You would always just smile and say you'd do whatever he wanted. Honestly, it was a bit frustrating. He never knew what you really wanted. Sure, he could tell that you enjoyed having sex with him already (not to fill his big ego or anything) but deep down he knew there was something more that you wanted. He just couldn't quite figure out what exactly.

Until now at least.

"I-it's just that every time we do...that...," he smiled at the fact that you wouldn't just outright say sex, "I always end up having my eyes closed whenever you know, you release or whatever, so I never get to see how good I make you feel."

You mumbled shyly, pressing your fingers together as you refused to look him in the face. Senku would have thought it was the cutest thing ever had it not been for the fact that you were talking about him cumming.

"I see. So you thought by recording us have sex, you would be able to look back on the video and see just how great I look while stuffing your tight little-," you placed you hand over his mouth before he could continue the lewd statement. He was doing it just to tease you at this point and you knew it, but yes, what he said was absolutely, on the dot, correct. Even the part about him looking great while he stuffed you.

You meekly nodded and pulled your hands away. This was the first time you looked him in the eyes ever since you started speaking.

"Well, you should have said something sooner. In fact, I'm just as intrigued by the idea as you are," he shifted so he was kneeling in between your legs that were still tightly wrapped around him, groaning as his cock rubbed against you while, "who's phone are we using? Mine or yours."

You grinned in response to the question. You hadn't expected him to accept the idea so quickly, let alone at all.

"Oh! U-um I kinda wanted it on my phone so I c-could look at it whenever I wanted." 

You moved to grab your phone out of your purse before returning to the boy, shyly asking where the best place to set it up was.

"Depends on what you want. If you want just our faces then I could set it up for you right there," he pointed to the nightstand near his bed, "but if you want everything, and I mean everything, then you could set it up over there." He pointed to the stand that usually held his telescope, though it wasn't there at the moment which was something you hadn't noticed before.

"I wanna see it all." You meekly stated to which Senku just nodded, grabbing your phone and setting it up.

He turned towards you with that arrogant smirk of his and gave you thumbs up, slowly making his way towards you until he was close enough to grab your waist and pull you into him.

"Get excited idiot, I'm about to rock your world."

➢➢➢➢➢➢➢➢

ᗴ᙭Tᗴᑎᗪᗴᗪ ᔕᑕᗴᑎᗴ:

"Fuck!" You huffed, louder than you intended, catching the attention of the male next to you. He was surprised by your sudden outburst, wondering what could cause such an exclamation.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his phone down and turning towards you. Whatever he was doing could wait, you were more important at the moment.

"Um yeah, it's just that, not to question your intelligence or anything, but are you sure you recorded?" You sheepishly asked, scrolling through your camera roll for a very specific video you were sure the two of you just made.

"What? Of course I did! Maybe you just aren't looking hard enough." He grabbed your phone from you, scrolling through your camera roll the same way you had been just thirty minutes prior.

You silently watched as he slowly came to the realization of his mistake the more he scrolled through your phone, even going as far as turning it off and on again.

"Eh? Seems like I forgot to press the record button. Probably too caught up in all the excitement." Senku smirked, a nervous bead of sweat rolling down his cheek as he glanced at you. Damn him for being so horny that he forgot to do something as simple as pressing a button.

You fell back in exasperation at his statement, sending the boy a glare to which he only chuckled. Senku reached out to run a hand through your hair, tugging at it a bit as he pulled your head back so he could kiss you at a better angle.

"Well, you know what that means, now we have to do it again." He said so eagerly that you would have sworn he didn't press the button on purpose.

You playfully rolled your eyes, letting yourself get carried away by the breathtaking kiss.

You were definitely going to have to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks for reading til the end.
> 
> \- The next time I upload something Senku related, I might as well make it a one shot book lol.I don’t wanna flood the tag or anything.


End file.
